The Twelve Days of Christmas
by angelofmusicx0
Summary: The Christmas Carol we all know and love brought to life by Erik's desire to give Christine the perfect Christmas gift. This will be updated every day until Christmas, once for each day of the twelve days of Christmas. EC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This idea came to me a couple weeks ago, and I finally got some time to sit down and put it into action. Welcome to the twelve days of Christmas-Erik and Christine style. This chapter is an introduction. I am writing the next chapter for the first day of Christmas as you read this, and it should be up shortly. Please review, and be kind. I like constructive criticism, not flames. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was December 13. The snow was gently falling, just beginning to blanket the rooftops and treetops of Paris. Children were playing in the white shimmering powder, while the adults took in the splendor of it all. The Opera Populaire, beautiful on its own, was even more astounding in its winter glory, and had the appearance of glitter lining the stairs, railings, and statues. The only person not enjoying this picturesque landscape was the self-proclaimed Opera Ghost, Erik.

Erik was not a believer in the Christmas season. He had always been alone on Christmas, and for a while he preferred it that way; that is, until he met Christine. She, unknowingly, made him want to rejoin the world of the living, above ground. His love for her ran as deep as the ocean, and shined brighter than the sun. Despite his lack of holiday spirit, he knew all the stories and all the carols that spread Christmas cheer. He heard them every year passing through the halls and dormitories of the opera house.

Erik was at a loss of what to get Christine for Christmas. He wanted to show his love for her by doing something spectacular. He knew she wasn't the type to obsess over monetary value. Instead he would get her a gift that would go straight to her heart. To find inspiration, he grabbed his cloak and began to journey upwards. Walking in the dark, dank tunnels did nothing for him until he reached the tunnel that would lead to the mirror in her dressing room.

Upon arriving to the mirror, Erik heard the most angelic voice caroling. _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me-a partridge in a pear tree…_Christine was singing her favorite Christmas song and he began to smile. Marvelous ideas began dancing around Erik's head. Of course! He would give her the perfect twelve days of Christmas, complete with the tokens of his love for each day. There was no better way to win her heart this Christmas, and of course, she would see the gift of unconditional love that her _true love_ would bestow upon her. He immediately sprung into action, and ventured out to find the perfect gift for the first day of Christmas.


	2. The First Day

**A/N: Sorry, I know I am a few days behind. Its been a very very long weekend, and hopefully I'll be able to catch up tomorrow. One way or another, I swear to all of you that this will be finished on Christmas day. This story will get fluffier, and the chapters will get a little longer as they progess. Thank you all for your reviews and interest in my story!! Enjoy!**

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

It had been a long, tiring day shopping with Meg, and the sudden weather change did not help the young ladies commute home. The constant downfall of snow made it hard to see a few feet in front of them and did not help whatsoever with carrying multiple bags and boxes without losing one's footing.

Christine loved the snow. She always had since she was a little girl. Her and her father would play in the snow until it became too cold or too dark to continue. She appreciated its natural beauty and the way it seemed to make everything stand still. When the pair finally reached the opera house, they went their separate ways; Meg to find her mother, and Christine to her dressing room.

Upon entering her dressing room, Christine walked right to the divan and let all her purchases fall out of her arms. She immediately sorted through everything, making piles of which gifts were for who. She only had a few people to buy for and took care of them all today. Madame Giry, Raoul, a small token for Firmin and Andre, and even Meg without her noticing. She was unsure of what to get Erik, because no matter the tension between them for his deceptions and her uncertainty, he still made an impact on her life for the better, and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

In the midst of all her organizing, piling, and moving of the gifts, she failed to notice the carefully wrapped package by the mirror, and laid down on the finally cleared divan to take a much needed nap.

An hour later, Christine woke up. She smiled as she remembered how much she had completed for Christmas. Then, as her eyes wandered around the room and towards the mirror, she saw a tall red box with a green bow. Curiosity consumed her and she walked towards it. _To Christine _the tag read. She lifted the box cover to find a small pear tree with an ornament of a bird on its branches. She found a note at the bottom of the box and read it aloud with a tremendous, dreamy smile: "_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me- a partridge in a pear tree._ Christine, I hope you enjoy your first day of Christmas, and I apologize that the opera house was no true place for the partridge the song calls for. Merry Christmas, Your True Love." While she stared in awe and disbelief at the display before her, there was a mask behind the mirror, heart hammering away, watching her enjoy his secretive and creative gift from the heart.


End file.
